Klang der Magie
by TartanDoxy
Summary: Eine kleine Weihnachtsgeschichte. Als Hermine Granger erfährt, dass Minerva McGonagall den Weihnachtsabend allein verbringt, beschließt sie kurzerhand, etwas zu unternehmen. MM/HG, don't like - don't read.
1. Zimt und Wehmut

**Hallo, ihr Lieben!**

 **Pünktlich zu Weihnachten gibt es von mir eine kleine Weihnachtsgeschichte; nichts Besonderes, nur ein einzelnes kleines Bruchstück, das mir seit einigen Tagen im Kopf herumgeistert. Die Geschichte besteht aus zwei Teilen, der zweite folgt noch im Lauf des Tages. :-)**

 **Viel Spaß beim Lesen und Fröhliche Weihnachten Euch allen!**

 **LG**

* * *

 **Teil 1: Zimt und Wehmut**

Große, zuckrige Schneeflocken tanzten überall in den Straßen, sie wiegten sich fröhlich im Wind und ließen die Vorfreude der Passanten auf einen heißen Tee und Plätzchen am Kaminfeuer steigen. Der Himmel über der Winkelgasse war bereits in klirrende Dunkelheit gehüllt, doch zwischen den hell erleuchteten Läden herrschte noch immer reges Treiben. Der Duft nach Bratäpfeln, Zimt und Honigmet erfüllte die Luft und verführte die eine oder andere Hexe dazu, genießerisch die Augen zu schließen, während so mancher Zauberer einen begehrlichen Blick zu Sugarplums Süßwarenladen warf.

Inmitten der lachenden, scherzenden und plappernden Menge gab sich eine einzelne Hexe größte Mühe, sich ihren Unmut nicht anmerken zu lassen. Eine schlanke Hand zog den Kragen ihres schwarzen Winterumhangs enger um ihren Hals, die andere hielt irgendwo in den Tiefen ihrer Gewänder einen kleinen Briefumschlag verborgen, während sie sich forschen Schrittes zu dem windschiefen Gebäude vorarbeitete, in dem sich Flourish und Blotts Zauberbuchhandlung befand. Minerva McGonagall konnte sich an diesem dreiundzwanzigsten Dezember weitaus angenehmere Beschäftigungen vorstellen, als sich durch überfüllte Gassen zu quälen und vorweihnachtlichen Sentimentalitäten zu lauschen, doch ihr unstillbarer Durst nach Wissen hatte sie aus der mittlerweile verlassenen Schule bis zu diesem Buchladen getrieben.

Ein sichtlich gestresster Zauberer mit zwei plärrenden Kindern an den Händen hastete soeben an ihr vorbei, dicht gefolgt von seiner lamentierenden Ehefrau, die wild gestikulierend auf ihn einschimpfte. Minerva unterdrückte ein Schnauben. Während der Weihnachtszeit gerieten sogar die gelassensten Gemüter völlig aus dem Häuschen; auch innerhalb des Lehrerkollegiums in Hogwarts hatte sie dieses Phänomen beobachten können. Wenn sie selbst nicht gerade damit beschäftigt war, Mistelzweigen und singenden Hauselfen auszuweichen, musste sie Tag für Tag die vorwurfsvollen Blicke von Aurora Sinistra und Filius Flitwick über sich ergehen lassen, die sie nach Kräften zu überreden versuchten, über Weihnachten in Hogwarts zu bleiben.

Das erste Weihnachtsfest seit dem Fall des Dunklen Lords hatte Minerva zusammen mit ihrem jüngeren Bruder Malcom auf dem Familienwohnsitz der McGonagalls in Caithness verbracht. Wie sehr hatte sie sein Lachen genossen, oder die Art, wie er seine ältere Schwester ansah, wenn diese ihn im Zauberschach geschlagen hatte, oder den einträchtigen Frieden, der sie beide erfasst hatte, als sie zu zweit auf dem großen Flügel im Salon gespielt hatten.  
Ein Stich durchzuckte sie bei dem Gedanken an den freundlichen, dunkelhaarigen Mann, als sie die Hand nach dem messingbeschlagenen Türgriff ausstreckte und die Buchhandlung betrat. Kein Lachen und keine Musik würden dieses Jahr das Innere des Anwesens erfüllen; niemand würde mit ihr zu Abend essen und anschließend ein Glas Wein vor dem behaglichen Kaminfeuer trinken, niemand würde sie am Ende umarmen und ihr Fröhliche Weihnachten wünschen. Malcom war fort. Für immer.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer tauchte Minerva in die labyrinthischen Regale und sog den Geruch nach Pergament und Druckerschwärze ein.  
Hinter einem enormen Stapel Bücher kam eine verhutzelte Hexe mit kurzem mausgrauem Haar zum Vorschein.

„Guten Tag, Margery", grüßte sie lächelnd und neigte den Kopf, als die ältere Frau strahlend ihre Hand ergriff, wobei sich die Fältchen um ihre blauen Augen vervielfachten. Margery Blotts, Mutter des zweiten Geschäftsführers, zählte zu den ältesten Freunden, die Minerva während ihrer akademischen Laufbahn kennengelernt hatte. Ihr genaues Alter kannten nur die Wenigsten, da Zauberer langsamer alterten als die nichtmagische Bevölkerung, doch da sie bereits in Minervas Jugendzeit in dem Laden arbeitete, musste sie sich mit einiger Sicherheit auf die Hundert zubewegen.

„Minerva, Teuerste, welch eine Freude, Sie zu sehen!", rief Mrs. Blotts mit ihrer vertrauten mütterlichen Herzlichkeit, „Ihre Bestellung ist bereits eingetroffen. Bitte folgen Sie mir."

Schweigend begleitete Minerva die ältere Dame, die langsam, aber zielsicher durch die Regalreihen mäandrierte, bis sie vor einer winzigen, eisenbeschlagenen Tür anhielten. Mrs. Blotts gebot ihr zwinkernd, zu warten, dann war sie verschwunden. Während die Minuten verstrichen, entledigte sich die hochgewachsene Hexe ihres Schals und ließ den Blick über die Buchrücken des nächsten Regales schweifen. Ein vergilbter Foliant mit verblichenen Goldlettern erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und vorsichtig zog sie ihn zwischen den anderen Bänden heraus. Ein Geräusch ungläubiger Überraschung ließ sie aufblicken und mit hochgezogener Augenbraue trat sie vor und spähte durch die schmale Lücke zwischen den Büchern. Ein Paar schokoladenbrauner Augen strahlten ihr entgegen, umgeben von einem Durcheinander an haselnussfarbenen Locken.

„Guten Tag, Professor, welch freudige Überraschung!"

Minerva erwiderte das Lächeln ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin, nickte mit dem Kopf Richtung Regalende und setzte sich in Bewegung. Das Grinsen der jungen Frau wurde eine Spur breiter, bevor sie verschwand.

„Guten Tag, Miss Granger", erwiderte Minerva, als die vollständige, mitternachtsblau gewandete Erscheinung von Hermine Granger vor ihr um die Ecke bog und sie einander gegenüberstanden, „die Freude besteht ganz meinerseits." Aufmerksam musterte sie die jüngere Hexe, die den dicken Wälzer, den sie soeben aus dem Regal gezogen hatte, noch immer in den Händen hielt. „Ein wenig leichte Lektüre?"

Hermine errötete und legte das Buch sorgsam zur Seite. „Eigentlich suche ich ein Buch für Harry."

„Verstehe. Wie macht sich Mr. Potter im Ministerium?"

Da die beiden Frauen seit Hermines Schulabschluss Eulen austauschten oder auch hin und wieder zum Teetrinken zusammenkamen, war Minerva über den Werdegang ihrer berühmtesten Schüler halbwegs auf dem Laufenden.

Hermine schnaubte und warf ihr einen ungehaltenen Blick zu. „Manchmal wünschte ich, er und Ron würden das Aurorentraining ein wenig ernster nehmen. Ruhm ist nun mal kein Ausgleich für harte Arbeit."

Ein kleines Lächeln ließ Minervas Mundwinkel zucken. „Nun, ich freue mich, dass zumindest Sie es begriffen haben. Wie ich höre, ist Sir Landon äußerst zufrieden mit Ihnen." Bei der Vorstellung, dass ihre beste und zugegebenermaßen liebste Schülerin von einer angesehenen Koryphäe auf dem Gebiet der elementaren Verwandlung unterwiesen wurde, erfüllte sie mit unsäglichem Stolz.

Als die junge Frau sprach, lag ein seltsamer Ausdruck in ihren Augen. „Er ist mir ein vortrefflicher Lehrmeister, doch schafft er es nicht, mich so für sein Fach zu begeistern, wie Sie es in ihrem Unterricht getan haben."

„Das aus Ihrem Munde zu hören, kommt wahrlich einem Ritterschlag gleich", schmunzelte die Schottin und gab sich Mühe, nicht allzu geschmeichelt auszusehen. Ehe sie sich versah, waren die nächsten Worte auch schon durch ihre Lippen entwischt.  
„Wie sehen Ihre Pläne für die Feiertage aus?"

Hermines Lächeln verschwamm ein wenig, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet keinerlei Regung. „Molly hat Harry und mich in den Fuchsbau eingeladen."

Minerva neigte den Kopf, dumpfe Trauer erfasste sie, als der Gedanke an ihren Bruder in ihr aufstieg, ihre Miene blieb jedoch ausdruckslos. Ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte, ging die Tür hinter ihnen auf und kündigte die Rückkehr von Mrs. Blotts an.

„So, hier ist es", flötete Margery und wuchtete ein druckfrisches Exemplar von Remigius Aldridges ‚Die Auswirkungen induzierender Magie auf die Temperaturtoleranz poikilothermer Lebewesen' in ihre Arme. Hermines Augen begannen, zu leuchten, als ihr Blick auf den Buchtitel fiel.

„Besten Dank, Margery", entgegnete Minerva lächelnd, ehe sie sich noch einmal der jüngeren Hexe zuwandte. „Es war schön, Sie zu sehen, Miss Granger. Grüßen Sie die Weasleys und Mr. Potter von mir." Und mit einem letzten Nicken ging die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts davon.

* * *

Hermine sah der Schottin nach, hin und hergerissen, ob sie ihr folgen sollte. Seit ihrer letzten Begegnung waren bereits mehrere Monate vergangen und sie hatte festgestellt, dass sie es ein wenig bedauerte, so wenig Zeit mit der scharfsinnigen Hexe verbringen zu können. Sie wollte mehr von jener Frau kennenlernen, mit der sie sich stundenlang über die Theorie der Verwandlung austauschen oder über die literarischen Errungenschaften der letzten hundert Jahre debattieren konnte. Ihr Umgang hatte sich jedoch stets in einem diskret-respektvollen Rahmen bewegt, sodass sie es nicht gewagt hatte, die Grenze zu einer persönlicheren Ebene zu überschreiten.

Mrs. Blotts' geräuschvolles Seufzen ließ sie zusammenzucken.  
„Ein Jammer", sagte diese und schnalzte mitfühlend mit der Zunge.

„Verzeihen Sie bitte, aber was meinen Sie damit?", fragte Hermine verwundert und sah zu, wie die faltigen Mundwinkel der alten Dame deren Kinn gefährlich nahe kamen.

„Seit dem Tod ihres Bruders im vergangenen Sommer hat sich Minerva noch mehr in sich zurückgezogen", erzählte Mrs. Blotts bekümmert, während sie an einem Faden am Saum ihres Ärmels herumzupfte. „Sie war schon immer eine unabhängige Frau, aber Weihnachten ist doch das Fest der Liebe und des Beisammenseins!"

Hermine starrte sie bestürzt an. „Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Professor McGonagall den Weihnachtsabend ganz allein verbringt?"

Die wässrigen blauen Augen der älteren Hexe richteten sich auf sie. „Ich fürchte, es sieht ganz danach aus. Hogwarts scheint für sie keine Alternative zu sein."

Ihre Worte brachten eine Kaskade von Gedanken in Hermines Geist zum Rollen. Die Vorstellung, dass die strenge, aber herzliche Frau den morgigen Abend ohne Freunde oder Familie durchleben würde, ließ ihr Herz schwer werden. Als sie den Kopf hob, hatte sie bereits einen Entschluss gefasst.

„Mrs. Blotts?"

„Ja, Liebes?"

„Hätten Sie vielleicht noch ein Exemplar von Aldridges Abhandlungen?"

* * *

Es war bereits dunkel, als Hermine vor die efeubewachsenen Tore des stattlichen Anwesens apparierte. Entschlossen blickte sie zu den hohen, erleuchteten Fenstern im ersten Stock hinauf und schloss die Finger fester um ihre ramponierte Perlenhandtasche.  
Herauszufinden, wo sich der Landsitz der McGonagalls befand, war bei Weitem nicht so schwierig gewesen, wie Harry und Ron beizubringen, dass sie heute Abend nicht bei ihnen im Fuchsbau sein würde. Während Ron sich nach ihrem gemeinsamen Nachmittagstee beleidigt getrollt hatte, hatte Harry versucht, sie dennoch zum Bleiben zu überreden.

„Bring McGonagall doch einfach mit", hatte er vorgeschlagen, doch sie beide wussten genau, dass die Schottin ihre Einladung niemals angenommen hätte.

So stand die junge Hexe nun auf dem verschneiten Pfad des McGonagall-Landsitzes, holte tief Luft und schob das schmiedeeiserne Tor auf. Sie hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie die Hexe ihren Vorstoß in deren sorgsam gehegte Privatsphäre aufnehmen würde, doch bei Merlin, es war Weihnachten und sie würde es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen.

* * *

 **A/N:  
Fortsetzung folgt... :-)**


	2. Ein Wunsch

**Teil 2: Ein Wunsch  
**

Ein Magiegefälle in den Schutzzaubern des Herrenhauses ließ Minerva von ihrer Lektüre aufblicken. Jemand hatte soeben ihren Grund und Boden betreten. Argwöhnisch legte sie das Buch zur Seite, griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel. Wer um alles in der Welt mochte dort draußen herumstreunen?  
Unten im Foyer angekommen, öffnete sie vorsichtig einen Türflügel und spähte auf den schneebedeckten Schotterweg. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Unglauben, als sie zusah, wie Hermine auf sie zumarschiert kam und ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln zuwarf.

„Guten Abend, Professor", sagte diese, als sie die steinernen Stufen zu Minerva hinaufstieg und vor ihr anhielt. Ihr für gewöhnlich eigenwilliges Haar war zu einem eleganten Knoten aufgesteckt.

„Miss Granger", erwiderte sie verdattert, als sie sich von ihrem ersten Schock erholt hatte, „was tun Sie denn hier?"

Der goldene Schein, der aus der Eingangshalle drang, erhellte die weichen Züge der jüngeren Frau. Sie lächelte, die braunen Augen auf Minervas Gesicht gerichtet, ihre Wangen waren gerötet von der klirrenden Kälte.

„Nun, ich habe Lamm, einen 1992er Chateau Nenin und einige ungeklärte Fragen zu Aldridges Theorie der endothermischen Energieerhaltung."

* * *

Minerva wusste nicht recht, weshalb sie die jüngere Hexe hereinbat und ihr den Umhang abnahm. Sie stellte keine Fragen über den Grund ihres Besuchs oder die Tatsache, dass sie offenbar die Einladung der Weasleys ausgeschlagen hatte, sondern führte sie stumm in das Innere des Herrenhauses. Letztendlich, so dachte sie, zählte nur, dass Hermine nun hier war, bei ihr, und dieser Umstand freute sie mehr, als sie erwartet hätte.

Kurze Zeit später beförderte Hermine ein wahrliches Festessen aus ihrer magisch vergrößerten Tasche zutage. Beeindruckt beobachtete Minerva, wie sich der Tisch im Speisezimmer allmählich füllte. Es gab Lammkoteletts in Minzsauce mit Zitronenkartoffeln, das Dessert bestand aus Plumpudding und Trifle. Als sie sich schließlich gegenübersaßen, war die Schottin froh, dass sie nicht ihre üblichen grünen Roben trug, sondern ein bordeauxrotes Gewand, das zumindest ein wenig festlich aussah. Hermine trug ein schwarzes, bodenlanges Kleid, das ihr ausgesprochen gut stand.

„Nun, Miss Granger", setzte Minerva, als sie ihre Weinkelche mit der blutroten Flüssigkeit erhoben, „worauf möchten Sie anstoßen?"

„Bitte, nennen Sie mich Hermine", erwiderte die jüngere Hexe mit einem scheuen Lächeln und streckte die Hand mit ihrem Weinglas aus. „Auf einen Abend voller Magie."

Minerva spürte, wie sich ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht breitete, doch sie ließ es geschehen und brachte ihre Kelche zum Klingen.  
„So sei es."

* * *

Von diesem Moment an entfaltete sich eine Unterhaltung, die in ihrer Farbenfreude und Gewandtheit ihresgleichen suchte. Bald waren sie derart in die Grundlagen der biotischen Verwandlung vertieft, dass sie darüber ihre Speisen kalt werden ließen. Verlegen wedelten sie mit den Händen und wandten sich ihren erneut dampfenden Tellern zu. Nach dem Essen führte Minerva ihren Gast in den Salon, wo sie sich mit einem weiteren Glas Wein auf der bequemen Couch vor dem Kamin niederließen. Links reihten sich einige Schränke mit antik anmutenden Büchern und Schriftstücken aneinander, auf der rechten Seite nahm ein glänzender, schwarzer Flügel einiges an Platz ein. Hermines Blick fiel auf ein reich verziertes Schachbrett auf einem Beistelltisch.

„Kann ich Sie für eine Partie begeistern, Hermine?"

Als sie aufblickte, bemerkte sie, dass die grünen Augen der Schottin auf ihr ruhten.

„Liebend gern, Professor."

„Minerva, bitte." Ein kleines Lächeln spielte um die Lippen der Hexe und Hermine stellte fest, dass sie den Anblick zunehmend genoss.

„Minerva", wiederholte sie, während sie sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Zauberschachspiels niederließ und grinste sie spitzbübisch an. „Nun gut, worum spielen wir?"

Die ältere Frau sah sie über ihre rechteckigen Brillengläser hinweg an und schien für einen Moment zu überlegen. Mit ihrer Antwort jedoch hätte Hermine nicht gerechnet.

„Die Gewinnerin darf sich zur Feier des heutigen Tages etwas wünschen."

„Einverstanden", entgegnete sie und hielt den unergründlichen Blick der dunkelhaarigen Hexe, wobei ihr Herz plötzlich schneller schlug.

Das Spiel erwies sich als ebenso ausgewogen, wie ihr Gespräch; es dauerte eine ganze Weile, ehe Hermine, die sich in voreiliger Selbstsicherheit bereits als Siegerin wähnte, einen Fehler machte, sodass Minerva sie in drei glorreichen Zügen schachmatt setzen konnte. Geschlagen ließ sie sich in ihren Sessel zurücksinken und stieß einen hörbaren Seufzer aus. Auf der anderen Seite schlug die Schottin ihre langen Beine übereinander und ließ ein helles Lachen vernehmen. Es gefiel ihr sehr, die ältere Hexe in einer derart gelösten Verfassung zu sehen.

„Ich habe verloren", stellte sie überflüssigerweise fest und richtete sich wieder auf. „Der Wunsch gehört also Ihnen, Minerva."

Ein kurzes Schweigen trat ein, in dem sich die beiden Hexen wachsam musterten. Dann erhob sich Minerva und nickte zu dem Pianoforte hinüber.

„Spielen Sie, Hermine?"

„Ein wenig", erwiderte sie überrascht und betrachtete das schöne Stück.

Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als die ältere Hexe plötzlich auf sie zutrat und ihr galant eine Hand entgegenhielt. Nervös ließ sie sich aus ihrem Sessel und bis zu der großzügigen Sitzbank geleiten. Während sie niederließ, schlug Minerva das zerlesene Heft auf, das an dem Notenpult lehnte.

„Ich möchte gern, dass Sie ein Stück mit mir zusammen spielen", erklärte sie mit sanfter Stimme und wies auf die aufgeschlagene Seite. Es stammte von einem schottischen Komponisten.

Hermine fühlte sich auf einmal seltsam unbeholfen, als sie zur Seite rückte, um der anderen Frau Platz zu machen. Diese legte ihre schlanken Finger auf die Tasten und spielte ihr die Grundmelodie einmal vor. Hermine hatte in ihrer Kindheit viele Jahre lang Klavierunterricht bekommen und stellte zu ihrer Erleichterung fest, dass ihr das Stück keine größeren Schwierigkeiten bereiten würde. Nachdem sie sich ein wenig eingelesen hatte, war sie bereit für einen ersten Versuch.

Nach anfänglichem Zögern begannen die beiden Stimmen, sich aneinander zu gewöhnen. Zweimal mussten sie von vorn beginnen, jedoch erwies sich Minerva auch in dieser Disziplin als ebenso geduldige, wie passionierte Lehrerin und so fiel es ihr zunehmend leichter, auch kompliziertere Passagen zu meistern. Der nächste Anlauf klappte so gut, dass sich Hermine zwischenzeitlich erlaubte, Minervas Finger zu betrachten, die neben ihren eigenen über die Tasten schwebten. Ihre Bewegungen zeugten von schlichter Eleganz, waren aber dennoch präzise und bisweilen kraftvoll, genauso, wie sie es waren, wenn sie einen Zauber wirkten. Gemeinsam mit den ihren webten sie eine ruhige, träumerische Melodie, die sich teilte und in zwei ineinander verflochtenen Gegenstücken fortbaute. Ein seltsames Gefühl von Frieden überkam Hermine, als sie bemerkte, wie sich Minerva kaum merklich im Takt der Musik wiegte, während der Klang allmählich ein Crescendo erfuhr und in der nächsten Zeile wieder verblasste.

Nachdem die letzten Noten verklungen waren, rührte sich Keine von beiden, aus Angst, den Zauber, der der Musik innewohnte, zu brechen. Hermines Finger lagen noch immer auf der Tastatur, ihre Augen waren geschlossen, als sie plötzlich eine warme Hand auf ihrer rechten spürte. Ihre Lider schnappten auf und ihr Blick schoss zu Minerva, deren grüne Augen im Kerzenschein funkelten.

* * *

„Das war wundervoll, ich danke Ihnen", sagte die Schottin leise und zog ihre Hand zurück, doch ehe sie reagieren konnte, hatte die jüngere Frau ihre Finger ergriffen. Ein seltsames Flimmern erfasste ihre Magengegend und ließ ihren Puls steigen, während sie sich ansahen. Einige Augenblicke verstrichen, bis eine von ihnen das Schweigen brach.

„Das war es", flüsterte Hermine, ihre Gesichtszüge spiegelten Minervas Wohlbehagen wider, während ihre Hände noch immer miteinander verbunden waren. „Einfach magisch."

Die ältere Hexe nickte lächelnd. „Musik hat ihren ganz eigenen Zauber, doch ihre wahre Gestalt erschließt sich nur dem, der ihr sein Herz öffnet."

„In der Tat." Hermine neigte den Kopf und betrachtete Minervas Hand in der ihren. Einer inneren Eingebung folgend, hob diese ihre freie Hand und brachte die junge Frau dazu, sie anzusehen.

„Verraten Sie mir, was Sie sich gewünscht hätten?"

Verschiedenste Emotionen huschten über die Miene ihres Gegenübers, ehe dieses zu Minervas Vergnügen errötete.

„Vielleicht", erwiderte Hermine lächelnd und blickte auf, ihre braunen Augen glitzerten rätselhaft, „wenn Sie mich bei einer Revanche erneut schlagen."

Und mit diesen Worten führte sie Minervas Hand an ihre Lippen und hauchte einen winzigen Kuss auf die warme Haut.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Minerva."

Sprachlos beobachtete die Schottin, wie sich die junge Hexe erhob und wieder hinüber zu ihrem Zauberschachspiel schlenderte. Während sich ihr Herzschlag allmählich wieder normalisierte, richtete sie sich ebenfalls auf und folgte ihr. Vergessen waren der Kummer und die Einsamkeit, was blieb, war die stille Freude darüber, die andere Hexe heute Abend bei sich zu haben.  
Sie wurde bereits mit einem liebenswürdigen Lächeln erwartet, von dem sie sich nur zu gern anstecken ließ.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Hermine", flüsterte Minerva, zum ersten Mal in diesem Jahr.

Und während der Schnee draußen immer dichter fiel, wurde es den beiden Hexen zunehmend warm ums Herz.

 **~ Fin ~**

* * *

 **A/N:  
Ich hoffe, dieser kleine Schnipsel hat Euch gefallen.**

 **Fröhliche Weihnachten! :-)**


End file.
